


Iced Over

by PuzzledPrince



Series: Skyrim [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dragonborn DLC, Frost Dragon, Minor Spoilers, Miraak mention, Post-Canon, Reluctant Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, dragon - Freeform, dragon attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuzzledPrince/pseuds/PuzzledPrince
Summary: Long after her fight with Alduin, the Dovahkiin wants only to protect her family and home.
Series: Skyrim [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739083
Kudos: 2





	Iced Over

The Dunmer ran blindly through the dark streets of Whiterun, calling for her child. There had been a dragon sited nearby the day before, she needed to be sure her daughter was safe.

"Sofie! Sofie where are you!?" Her voice carried like the wind over the unusally busy streets, yet she got no answer. The mother had nearly tripped over her feet in the marketplace; Sofie stood frozen, staring up at the sky.

The Dunmer woman paid no mind to what Sofie was starring at, she ran to her child and fell to her knees in front of her; she hugged Sofie to her chest. Sofie clung to her mother, the Nord girl sobbed with terror and hid within her mother's grasp.

A screech sounded above them, furious and knowing. The woman placed her hands on the child's cheeks, gently making Sofie look her in the eyes. Sofie trembled, her eyes were wide.

"M...mama," Sofie choked. "I'm...I'm scared."

Her mother nodded and pulled her back to her chest, shielding her from the dragon above. "Shhh, I know Sofie, I know."

The air turned frigid around the two, the dragon shouting its mighty Thu'um. The Dunmer's hands were kept warm by the healing magic she cast to help her child.

Sofie clung oh-so-fearfully to her mother's arms, sobbing and sniffling with the absolute terror of her or her mother dying. The woman that had so willingly bought all the flowers, that had adopted her, _saved_ her. Sofie was warm, but her mother was shivering. The icy breath seemed endless, infinite. Sofie's mother smiled warmly, calmly, at her. Assured her that everything would be okay.

Around them people shouted and scrambled, the guards shot arrows at the dragon. Finally the air warmed. The dragon circled before landing on a nearby roof.

The woman turned, and with a quick breath, let her voice carry to the skies. "Yol....Toor Shul!" Fire followed the words; it danced gracefully and purposfully through the air before it hit the dragon.

The large beast screeched, the fire charred it's scales. The once icy blue beast was now black in the areas the fire hit. It snarled like a wild animal and cursed the name of the Dovahkiin.

The Dunmer continued to shield her child as she stood, hand on the hilt of her trusty Elven sword--while her armor had long been given to her closet in exchange for normal clothing, she refused to give up her sword--. Adventurer blood still ran through her veins, after all that's all she had known since being caught by Imperials on false claims.

The dragon stretched its wings to fly, but it didn't get far as a guard shot right through its wing. It landed, with a mighty **thud** , right into the middle of the marketplace.

The Dunmer walked up to it, sword in her hand and fury in her eyes. She held the sword to its throat and growled out, "Tell Alduin I said _hi_."

She drove the sword right through its neck, relishing in the feeling of absorbing the blasted thing's soul. The people of Whiterun stared and whispered about the rumours of a Dragonborn. They commented on how they couldn't believe dragons were _real._

The Dunmer paid them no mind as she turned to her child. Sofie blinked owlishly at her mother, confused and awestruck at what just happened. She had breathed _fire!_ She had _killed_ a dragon! And it just disintegrated to nothing but a skeleton as something from it went to her mother.

"Sofie? You're unharmed, right?" The Dovahkiin asked. Sofie nodded with a weak smile. Her mother was **_Dragonborn!_** Wait till she told Braith about that, maybe then she'd actually leave her and Lars alone.

"Oh thank goodness. Your father would've killed me if I let you get-"

"So the legends are _true?_ You really are Dragonborn?" A guard walked up to her.

The Dunmer made a noise of discontentment. She despised that name. It brought nothing but trouble and illogical hope with it. She had tried to throw away using it after defeating Alduin. Too many terrible, _terrible,_ memories tied to it. Not to mention Miraak. The _last_ thing she wanted was to be tied to that blood thirsty, power-crazed, monster of a man.

"The Dovahkiin is nothing but a myth," She hissed. "Your false hope will get you nowhere."

The guard had stopped listening. She shook her head and gently told Sofie to go back home and sleep.

Why couldn't more dragons be like Odahviing or Paarthurnax? They wanted to kill her because of Alduin, and now that he was dead they were _furious._ The name Dovahkiin was cursed, as far as she cared. She was nothing more than a wife and mother, and on occasion a mercenary.

If _anyone_ threatened her home or her family, they'd swiftly have her blade through their heart. The Jarl trusted her to be Thane, and while it was mostly an honorary title she still swore to herself to protect Whiterun. Even if that meant throwing herself into the realm of the Nordic dead, Sovengarde.

With a heavy sigh, she sheathed her sword and walked back to her lovely Breezehome. To these people she would stay Bagel, they wouldn't call her Dovahkiin or Dragonborn. Only the guards ever did. She loved that about her home.


End file.
